Irresistable
by Amaia-Sinblood
Summary: Aislinn finds that she simply cannot escape Keenan's charms, but what about Seth? will Aislinn be able to escape Keenan? Pairings - Keenan x Aislinn with some Seth x Aislinn. Songfic with Jessica simpsons song Irresistable. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice- i do not own Wicked Lovely or any of the characters, all claim belongs to Melissa Marr the author of the book!**

_You know I don't know what it is_

_But everything about you is so irresistible_

When he would take of that glamour of his, showing me his true self, something about it attracted me to him as if he were chalk full of that pheromone chemical that attracts people to others. But I know that I can not give in, not in the slightest. I must remember the rules that my grandmother taught me about the Fey folk, what humans who have the special ability to see them must do to keep themselves from the path of no return. They are just tricksters looking for ways to sway and take humans into their world. Why should Keenan be any different?

_When he makes me weak with desire _

_I know that I'm supposed to make him wait_

_Let think I like the chase but I can't_

_Stop fanning the fire; I know I meant to say no_

I know that I have led him on with some of the things that I have said to him, mainly because he would wash me with a wave of his summer light, but mostly again because of that darned attraction I feel towards him and I just blurt out the wrong intentions. I've tried to be patient and play along to get some answers out of him, but it has been a disaster. I somehow ended up with him at the fair, dancing and having fun with him, then waking up to have no recollection of what happened the night before. It seems as though I cannot run away from him, but I know that it is all just apart of his trickster's game. I know I should not have gone with him that night, Seth had been right all along but I was too blind to see if from my desires to get some answers out of Keenan and maybe because I could not resist staying away from him. I was wrong though, it all ended up in a catastrophe that left me with no answers or memories.

_But he's irresistible _

_Up close and personal_

_Now inescapable_

_I can hardly breathe, more than just_

_Physical deeper than spiritual_

_His ways are powerful_

_And irresistible to me_

I have tried so many countless times to not get close enough to any of the fey folk, especially Keenan for the fear of the desire to join them washing over me again. Somehow though, we ended up like this. Looking at him close up, glamour and everything, whether it was on or off, it made me dizzy, left staggering at his beauty, barely registering the sharp intakes of breath that I forgot to release. A bond was formed between us, spiritually and physically, like we were meant for each other, and it was my duty to undertake. That summer shine, it felt so right, so good. What does Keenan want with me? I have no idea, but his summer shine and himself as a whole is becoming to powerful to resist, and I do not know how long I will be able to turn my back on it.

_Can't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right_

_That I should really say goodnight_

_But I can't stop myself from falling_

_Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same_

_That I don't want to play no game_

_Cuz when I feel his arms wrapped around me_

_I know I meant to say no_

I know that I love Seth with all my heart, he is the one who has always been there, but once Keenan came into the picture, and that night at the fair, the incident with the Elos', I should have said goodnight before everything went wrong and I got caught up in the magic of Faerie too soon before it was to late too turn back. Keenan is just looking for some human fling tomes around with, but sometimes I want to love him and tell him how I feel. But he is a Faerie, if I did that I could never be the same again, never see Seth again, Seth, my beautiful Seth.

_Can't you see whenever he's close to me_

_I really find it hard to breathe_

_He's so irresistible_

_Baby you know its more than just spiritual_

_His kisses are powerful_

I try to stay away like a plague so I am not bedazzled by his charm once more, I stick to Seth. Everytime he is near, the summer shine he emits glows around him making it hard for me to concentrate on anything but him. I rasp, lose my breath, stunned that he can be so beautiful yet dangerous and that he wants to cause me harm, His features just make me want to trust him, give and go away with him. The only thing that prevents me from it is my beautiful Seth. My morals and sanity come back to me with just a touch or a look from him, and I try hard to cling to him so he does not elude my grasp as easily as my sanity does.

Who will win this game of chance? Hopefully I will. Or am I truly to become a part of the Faerie world, one of the Fey folk. I've tried desperately to cling to the mortal world, Seth, my sanity and morals, but especially what hope I have left of my mortality coming back to me.

_But he is just so irresistible._


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Sorry for everyone who wanted this to be a chapter update, but I am writing this note because I want to say that while I am updating my stories more, I would like to start another crossover story. I have a couple in mind I want to try out, and there are a lot more that I could write. I want your opinion on them. I would have just made a poll for it, but because there are many I am going to list along with pairings, I decided to write a note.**

**Now I have been updating more because I have been on vacation, and since the next term for college is starting soon, I will not be updating as much as I have over my vacation. I will update more during summer vacation because I have almost 4 months off. **

**Also, I am still looking for a Beta. I have only had two offers, and it would be greatly appreciated if we could work out something. I believe most of my error's come from me typing so fast and not checking over my writing as much as I should, well that and I stink at grammar. But I have become better at it over the course from my college English course I had to take.**

**Anyway, sorry for babbling, I will list the crossover story ideas and pairings now.**

**

* * *

****Xenosaga/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse and after Xenosaga III. Chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin never died. The Xenosaga gang are searching for the pathway to Earth, when they find one. This pathway takes them to Earth, more specifically, Forks, Washington, where they meet the Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella. They are forced to help the Cullen's fight Victoria's newborn army while exploring a way to return the people of the future to Earth.**

**Main Characters: **

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Gaignun Kukai**

**Albedo**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Brief appearances from the wolf pack at La Push and the Elsa crew as well as the Volturi, Victoria and the new born army, and some Xenosaga characters such as Mary, Shelley, Canaan, etc...**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO, Allen/Shion, Chaos/KO-MOS, **

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice and **

**Carlisle/Esme.**

**Other than that, Jacob, Jin, Ziggy, and MOMO are free game. However, feel free to message or review me any other suggestions you may have because believe me, I have loads of other pairing Idea's in mind.**

**This is a crossover idea I have wanted to try for some time now because Xenosaga is a amazing and creative game, but it does not receive much attention as it should because it is kind of difficult to understand the story line and most of the game consists of long cutscenes.**

**

* * *

****Kingdom Hearts/Twilight?**

**Summary: Set after Kingdom Hearts II and after Breaking Dawn. The Heartless have invaded Earth. The Cullen's, Jacob, and Bella, find themselves in Radiant Garden where they meet Leon and the gang, and soon Sora and Co. Now they must travel with Sora and Co. to save the worlds and hopefully find a way to get return to Earth.**

**Main Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Cullen **

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Renesmee Cullen**

**Some appearances from Organization 13, the Volturi, Maleficent, Pete, and other Disney characters as well as some surprise characters from the new worlds I add in here. What those new worlds are, well they are a surprise for later. **

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Jacob/Renesmee**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**Xion/Namine/Kairi**

**Donald/Daisy**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**I have loads of other pairings I could do, and if you have any other suggestions feel free to message or review them to me.**

**

* * *

****Ouran High School Host Club/W.I.T.C.H.?**

**Summary: The Host Club finds themselves on an student exchange program to Heatherfield where they meet the W.I.T.C.H. girls as well as Matt and Caleb. They soon find out W.I.T.C.H.'s secret, and find themselves helping in the fight against Nerissa. **

**Characters**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruhi Fujioka**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyouya Ootori**

**Hikaru Hitachiin**

**Kaoru Hitachiin**

**Mitskuni Haninozuka (Honey)**

**Takashi Morinozuka (Mori)**

**W.I.T.C.H.**

**Will Vandom**

**Irma Lair**

**Taranee Cook**

**Cornelia Hale**

**Hay Lin**

**Caleb**

**Matt Olsen**

**Some appearances from Nerissa and C.H.Y.K.N., the Candracar crew, people from Meridian and Heatherfield, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kasanoda.**

**Pairing Ideas **

**Tamaki/Haruhi with some Hikaru/Haruhi**

**Kyouya/Taranee with some Nigel/Taranee**

**Hikaru/Iram with some Martin/Irma and Hikaru/Kaoru**

**Kaoru/Hay Lin with some Eric/Hay Lin**

**Mori/Honey with some Mori/Cornelia**

**Caleb/Cornelia**

**Matt/Will**

**Those are some of my idea's, I have loads more. If you want to see a different pairing, message or review it to me.****Kingdom Hearts/Xenosaga?**

* * *

**Summary: Set during Xenosaga III and after Kingdom Hearts II. The Xenosaga and Kingdom Hearts crews are each traveling in the Elsa and the Gummi ship respectively when a pathway opens, throwing the Kingdom Hearts crew into the Xenosaga world where they must work with Shion and the gang to return home.**

**Characters**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**King Mickey**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

**Xion**

**Namine**

**Xenosaga**

**Shion Uzuki**

**KOS-MOS**

**MOMO**

**Ziggy**

**Chaos**

**Jr.**

**Jin Uzuki**

**Minor appearances from the Elsa and Durandal crew, Albedo, some Kingdom Hearts characters, and other Xenosaga characters.**

**Pairing Ideas**

**Riku/Sora with some Sora/Kairi, Riku/Namine, and Riku/Xion**

**Axel/Roxas with some Roxas/Namine, Roxas/Xion, and Axel/Xion**

**King Mickey/Queen Minnie**

**Donald/Daisy**

**Albedo/Jr./Gaignun with some Jr./MOMO**

**Chaos/KOS-MOS**

**Allen/Shion with some Kevin/Shion**

**Margulis/Pellegri/Jin**

**Ziggy/Juli **

**As I have said with the previous crossover ideas, I have loads of other pairings in mind, and if you have some as well, feel free to send a message or review of them to me.**

**

* * *

****Twilight/Ghost Hunters?**

**Summary: Set during Eclipse. Charlie and Bella notice some strange happenings occurring in their home, so Charlie calls in the Ghost Hunters to see if their house is haunted. While investigating, a huge rainstorm rolls in that prevents the Ghost Hunters from leaving for a week. They soon meet the mysterious Cullen's, learn of their secret, and help them fight the newborns all in a weeks time.**

**Characters**

**Twilight**

**Edward Cullen**

**Bella Swan**

**Alice Cullen**

**Jasper Hale**

**Emmett Cullen**

**Rosalie Hale**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**Esme Cullen**

**Jacob Black**

**Minor appearances by the wolf pack, the Volturi, some other Ghost Hunters members, Bella's friends at Forks High, Victoria, and the newborn army.**

**Pairing Ideas (Note: most of them are canon)**

**Edward/Bella with some Jacob/Bella**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Carlisle/ Esme**

**Steve/Tango with some Tango/Kris**

**Jason/Grant**

**Kris/Amy**

**I have plenty of other pairings ideas, and if you have any, feel free to message or review them to me.****That is all for now. Please vote for which story you would like to see next on the poll on my profile. Also, if you have any suggestions to go with these ideas or you want me to update a specific story I have already written, feel free to message or review me about them.**


End file.
